


Luv

by trinuska



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Aliens, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: How much can one's life change after encountering an extraterrestrial being on accident?(work and summary in work)





	1. The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> so after a friend mentioned it to me i've decided to try to join nanowrimo, tho instead of doing it in november i'll be doing it during october since i'll be on a vacation from work during most of it, thus having enough time to actually write  
> the idea of this story is derived from a dream i had a few nights back though besides the whole alien thing it really has nothing else in common  
> wish me luck to actually make it to 50k before the end of the month!

There’s not much to share about yourself. During the past few years you have slipped into the infamous formula of sleep-work-eat-rinse-repeat and honestly it might not be the most fulfilling way to exist, but you’re used to it to the degree of being hesitant to change it in any way. Something about routines being difficult to get out of and whatnot.

So when your whole life gets a little shaking-up on that Friday, you had no way to even see it coming. Not that you’d see many things coming anyway. Because you were drunk.

It was another of those “we’ll just get a few drinks after work” evenings and you _miiight’ve_ overdone it just the tiniest bit. In other words, it’s actually surprising you made it home in one piece without losing all your stuff. You remember some bits and pieces of your way home as you fall down on your bed fully clothed and before the dreams take you, you reach into your bag to set an alarm for morning. You never get to your phone though because your hand encounters something warm and.... squishy?

“Hmm, soft~,” you babble as you instantly forget about your phone and bring the thing to your chest, the warmth comforting and lulling you to sleep right away.

 

You wake up in the morning and the first thing on your mind is water. Slowly you make your way to the other side of the rectangular room which is your flat and pour yourself some, chugging it down, then another one. Much better. You check yourself in the mirror but besides a few scratches on your hands and some headache, you can say yesterday wasn’t your worst drinking night so far. Silver lining always helps you get through the day.

After fetching some bread, cheese and butter you sit down and make yourself a quick but good breakfast, memories of what happened last night popping up one after another as you chew. One particular memory makes you glance at the mess your bed is but you can’t see anything that might explain what that squishy thing was. Maybe your mind just made it up, you shrug and continue on with food.

When you’re done you decide to take a shower. As you pass your phone while getting clean clothes you check the time. 12:57. Well, there goes your productivity for today, thank god you have no work. While you’re at it, you search through the bed. No squishy things to be found. Guess it must’ve been a dream after all.

One shower and comfy change of clothes later and you move back to bed, take your laptop from the nightstand and catch up on all the social media happenings you’ve missed. You’re in the middle of a youtube video when a book falls down and startles you to death. You pause the video, take a few deep breaths to calm your heart, and get up to check the damage. It’s just one of your old textbooks you’ve been using as a mousepad while in bed, you must have pushed it to the edge of the table last night. You put it back and return to youtube.

As you’ve previously established, today is lazy Saturday so you proceed to spend the whole day in bed, watching and reading whatever you feel like. As the evening draws near and your stomach starts reminding of its existence, you decide to fuck it and just order the biggest pizza from your favorite place since it means you won’t have to cook tomorrow either. You really have to stop doing it every weekend though.

Roughly forty minutes later they’re calling you and you get up, put some sweatpants on and grab the keys and wallet as you pick the phone up and yeah, you’ll be there right away thanks bye. You slip into sneakers and as you open the door, you hear a noise behind you. Something probably fell down again thanks to your stupidity last night again. You grunt and decide to take care of it after your stomach is full again.

A few minutes later you’re back and as you maneuver the giant pizza box through your tiny door you catch a movement at the corner of your eye. Great. Excellent. Now you have rodents in your place. Fantastic. You close the door after yourself and set the pizza on the table, sitting down next to it. You put your legs up on the chair and as your grab yourself a slice you throw a small piece of cheese at the floor. Maybe it’s gonna lure out the little piece of shit so you can safely put it back on the street. You did not consent to a new roommate or a pet last night and it still doesn’t apply.

You’re done with the second slice and it’s still not out to get the delicious food you’ve provided it with. At this point you’re almost doubting yourself again and you sigh, close the box and get down from your table to pick up the now cold greasy ball of cheese and wipe it with a tissue.

“Must’ve imagined it I guess. That’s what I get for watching all the horror and mysteries shows lately…” you chuckle at yourself, shaking your head.

While you’re already in the kitchen you pick up a small tin watering-can. You almost forgot to water your tiny potted plant. You’ve had this one for almost two months and haven’t killed it yet, it’s a record you want to keep as long as possible. You even gave it a name by now.

You only notice it when you get right to the window and take a better look at your plant. There are… tiny bite marks on the leaves? Goddamnit. You’re this close from throwing the can on the ground, but you take a deep breath instead and just water it and hope it still recovers. “I swear to god, why do I have to go through this bullshit, why can’t my pests be normal and eat cheese instead of plants? Whoever did that to Mr. Smalls better get outta here as soon as--”

“I’m sorry but I was hungry,” you hear someone say and yeah, now the can is on the floor. You turn around and you search your room for the source of anyone who could’ve spoken, maybe a bird got in? Yeah that’d make sense, there’s no way… You notice something small peeking out from behind one of the table legs. It’s red and watching you with it’s eye. And it’s definitely no animal you’ve ever seen in your life.

Before you can do anything, it speaks again, “I really didn’t want to cause any damage, I even tried to take as little as possible but it’s been some time since I had anything and…” it trails off and you can tell from it’s tone it’s being honest.

Finally you put yourself together to form a coherent sentence, “I don’t mean to be rude, but _what are you?_ ” you ask, still trying to get a better look at the thing.

“I’m… not from around here,” it answers and wow, way to be vague and mysterious.

“Okay, but I asked _what_ are you, not from where. Please throw me a bone here before I go into panic mode.”

You can see the thing close it’s eye for a brief moment before it finally answers you, “I’m an extraterrestrial life form.”

Your knees give up and you fall down on your butt. Oh. You’ve got an alien in your flat. Okay. Yeah. You’re not sure you can deal with that.

“-llo? Hey!” you hear it and you look up. It’s no longer hiding behind furniture and instead is slowly coming closer to you.

There goes your calm nihilism, “Stay there!” you yell, louder than you meant to and it visibly flinches, stopping at once. “Just give me a minute, I gotta process this, thanks,” you say quietly and it blinks in acknowledgment. You take a deep breath, count to ten and then exhale.

Finally you can take a proper look at it. From where you’re sitting you can say it’s a pale red block of slightly translucent material that looks like… jelly? At the one side facing you there are two eyes and a mouth. You lean to one side and then to the other to see if there’s anything else behind what you’re seeing but really, it’s just a 20 centimeters tall jelly brick with a face. Suddenly it’s color gets more deep and it’s edges curl up on themselves.

“Stop oogling me like that,” it mumbles and you realize it’s… blushing? Fuck, it’s actually cute.

“Sorry! It’s just that I’ve never seen anything like you before. No one has, we never discovered any aliens before ever, you know?”

“Actually I do, I’ve been on this planet for some time now. I was sent here to study the Earth but… things didn’t go as planned,” it sighs. “The place i was using as my headquarters has been demolished and with it all of my devices as well. You can say I’m homeless,” it says in a way that might be joking but is just sad, “and since it won’t be for another earth decades since I’ll be picked up by my people I’m stuck here, useless and alone.”

“Aww, you poor thing--” you say but it glares at you with anger.

“Please, don’t patronize me, I’m several earth centuries older than you and fully capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. If you just open the door and let me out, I’ll be out of your hair at once.”

Though you find it’s words kind of rude, you can see where it’s coming from and you nod. You get up to your feet and walk to the door, the alien following you. You notice the lower side of it ripples when it moves; it really reminds you of a cartoon character. You’re reaching for the door handle when you hear a strange, low sound and turn to it, seeing it’s color deepen again.

“What was that?” you ask in concern, trying to determine what it might’ve been.

“Nothing, I’m just a little hungry. I’ll take care of it once I’m outside so just let me go,” it snaps back.

“But I’ve got food here, I can share with you no problem, do you want some fresh pizza?” you offer, your hand still on the handle.

“No offense but I don’t eat dead things, only growing plants. So if you just open that door I’m sure I can find some grass or leaves to munch on and--” the sound echoes through your flat again.

“A little hungry? You’re starving, my dude,” you say as you let go of the door and walk back into the room, getting your keys and wallet. Once set you kneel down next to it and look it in the eyes, determined, “Now listen to me. I’m gonna go out there, get you something to eat and after you’re properly set I’ll let you out, okay?” Before it has any chance to reply you get up and leave the flat, locking it shut. You can hear it shouting something from the other side but ignore it and walk to the closest convenience store that carries potted plants. After getting and paying for the biggest and tastiest looking one you return to your place and get inside without letting the alien slip outside around you.

“How dare you, keeping me in here like a captive, let me out you--” it stops when it notices what you’re carrying in your hands. You set the plant on the ground next to it and sit down.

“Will this do?” you ask smugly.

Without answering you it jumps up into the pot, it’s sides extending into what you’d almost call arms and grabs onto the nearest leaves, munching on them. Guess that means yes. You watch it eat most of the plant, only leaving the little branches sticking out from the ground behind.

“Glad you liked it,” you smile as it jumps back out and you pick up the pot and throw it into the trash.

“Yeah, it was alright, thanks… sorry if I was a little rude, you’re the first human I’ve ever exchanged more than a few sentences with. I didn’t want to bother you longer than necessary. And though I don’t want to ask any more of you, seems like I’ll have to… Would you mind if I spent the night? I’m a little beat, I’ve been trying to get out of this room ever since you brought me here last night.”

“Yeah no problem. Also, I did? Sorry, I was a little out of it… And I surely don’t remember picking up any aliens on the way home.”

“You fell down on the way here in a park, your bag’s contents getting out and as you picked them up you also grabbed me for some reason.” Oops, maybe that’s why it’s so angry at you.

“Sorry! Wasn’t intentional. I’ll definitely let you sleep here, don’t worry. Any preference of a surface? Dunno what you consider comfortable,” you chuckle, the situation slowly getting a little less absurd.

“A pillow would be nice,” it smiles drowsily.

“No problem. Can I pick you up?” you ask as you crouch next to it. It simply nods in response. Carefully you take it into both of your hands and bring it to the nightstand where you place a pillow and into it the small guy. The feeling of holding it is familiar to you, the warmth reminding you of comfort and peace. The thing you held before you fell asleep! Well, now you’re the one feeling embarrassed… You’ll have to apologize for that later. For now, it’s time for it to rest.

“Good night, um… sorry, didn’t catch your name there.”

“It’s Luvendeer, but you can call me Luv.”


	2. The inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one's much shorter than i wanted it to be and also comes later than planned, but what can i say  
> videogames and anime, man. im weak  
> expect another chapter later today/early tomorrow!

After you tucked Luv in, the alien slept the whole night, it’s body melting down a bit, spreading on the pillow. Without really meaning to, you’ve spent a good portion of time watching it, fascinated by the fact you have a living, breathing alien in your flat. Okay, not breathing since it didn’t seem to need to breathe which also freaked you out for a second, but what do you really know about Luv’s biology to declare it weird? Nothing. Which you should fix in the morning.

As far as your sleep went on that first night, it was actually a lot more peaceful than usually, maybe the presence of another being in your proximity having something to do with it. It was something you could get used to.

You wake up to a quiet shuffling noise, groaning and tossing around in bed before sitting up to see what your guest is up to. You look around and find Luv on the table, reading some old magazine. Well, at least it’s not trying to escape again, there’s a plus.

“Good mooo~rning,” you greet it, yawning mid-word and rubbing at your eyes hard enough to see weird shapes behind eyelids.

“Good morning,” Luv replies, it’s voice a bit unsure. You perfectly understand why, new situations are never easy for anyone. To ease Luv a little bit you smile at it, see, everything’s alright.

You roll out of the bed, stretch a bit and walk to the kitchen corner, flipping the switch on the kettle as you walk past it, then checking the fridge for anything effortless but food enough to consider breakfast. Yoghurt it is. From the corner of your eye you can see Luv watching you with interest, leaning to the side to see what you’re doing better.

Once your mug is filled with water you sit with your tea-in-the-making and yoghurt at the table, taking a spoonful before striking up a conversation. “So, did you sleep well?”

Luv nods, turning to face you fully and away from the magazine, “yeah, the pillow was very comfortable, thank you.” There’s something about the way it talks that feels a little distant to you.

“No prob,” you reply with a smile, trying to figure out what the issue might be, “is there anything I could offer you? Sorry, no more plants at the moment but I could go and get you some after I’m--”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” it cuts you off, looking to the side, “I waited for you to wake up only to thank you for your hospitality, but I won’t be staying for much longer. In fact, I should be going already…” Luv trails off and turns away from you towards the door.

“Wait wait wait,” you stand up, the chair making an awful screeching noise as it slides down the floor, “are you sure about that? Leaving so suddenly… I wouldn’t mind you staying for some more time, Luv.”

It stays quiet for a few beats, shooting you a weirdly content smile before turning away from you again and shaking the upper half of it’s body. “I can’t allow that, I’ve already exposed myself much more than I ever should have. I know you mean well, it’s just not possible.”

You’ve only known this alien for less than a day but seeing him leave as quickly as he got into your life is… unacceptable. You want to argue, to keep Luv here for longer, to get to know it more, you’ll never get an opportunity like this in your life again. But it’s the way it moves, the tone of it’s voice. It tells you Luv doesn’t want to leave either, not yet anyway.

So what else could you do than let him go?

You sigh and nod to yourself. It’s the right thing to do after all, you can’t keep it here against it’s will. “Okay then,” you say and walk to the door. Luv’s eyes widen at you for a second in surprise as you walk past it and unlock the door, keeping it closed for now. “Just, take care of yourself out there.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem, for you see...” Luv smiles, genuinely this time and before you can question it, it’s body ripples and stretches in every direction, bigger and longer than you would’ve guessed is even possible. Soon, the colors are changing as well and suddenly there’s a perfect copy of yourself standing in front of you, from the clothes and bunny slippers to the bed hair mess on it’s head. “I can shapeshift,” your copy says and though it sounds a little different, it’s your voice.

You’re officially very much freaked out.

“ _What the fuck,_ ” you whisper, resting your back against the door as your legs start to give up, “kinda alien bullshit is this.”

Before you can even do anything, the skin of your copy ripples in a grotesquely disgusting way and you close your eyes, not having the guts to watch what’s going to happen next. A few moments of silence pass before you hear Luv’s voice again. “I apologize for that.” It’s voice is quiet and almost sad, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

You slowly open your eyes, feeling the blood rushing through your body as you look up at Luv, expecting it to be back in it’s tiny jelly form, but instead there’s some guy standing there, his expression almost painfully apologetic. He’s wearing what looks like old jeans, converse-like sneakers and a red hoodie with a smiley on it. You notice the hoodie is the same color as Luv’s original body. Other than that, there really isn’t anything special about the guy, just your generic person you see on the street every day.

“So that’s how you’ve disguised yourself among us until now, huh,” you say and though you try to sound normal, you’re still terrified.

“You could say that, the only downside is that I cannot stay in this form longer than about an hour if fully fed. So please, if you could stop blocking the door, I promise I’ll leave right away and you’ll never see me again,” Luv’s almost pleading at this point, “I don’t want for you to feel uncomfortable any longer.”

“Well, there’s two of us,” you blurt out and step aside, opening the door as you move, “take care, Luv.”

He nods, reaching a hand halfway to you, then changing his mind and just walking out of the flat without looking at you. “Goodbye,” you hear him say as he walks down the hallway.

“See ya,” you reply without really meaning to, closing the door behind him.

You stand there for a few minutes before opening the door and running down the hallway but you stop after only a few steps. You shake your head and turn around, shutting the door closed and jumping into the bed.

With no work to go to today, you spend the whole day bundled up, eating cold pizza and watching cartoons. Every now and then you glance at the pillow still placed on the nightstand before turning away from it.

Luv doesn’t come back.


End file.
